A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gas-powered blowers, more specifically, a gas-powered blower featuring two hoses that can work independently.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with dual-hosed blowers and gas-powered blowers generally. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a gas-powered, backpack blower that features two discharge tubes that can operate independent of one another; wherein each discharge tube features a control stick that can adjust a valve that is located upstream of said discharge tube and in which the valve is adjacent the blower; wherein each discharge tube may be adjusted to independently set the output air speed; wherein one of the control sticks includes a throttle to adjust the engine speed.
The Peters Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,290) discloses a backpack multiblower machine wherein one person manipulates two separate air discharge tubes in either different or unified positions simultaneously at debris. However, the discharge tubes are not capable of independent adjustment of their respective air speeds as is the current embodiment of the present application.
The Ericson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,693) discloses a backpack blower that has a lightweight engine, a starter, a fuel tank, a fan, a frame for the engine, two hollow tubes, and control mechanism upon one tube. Again, the backpack blower does not enable each tube to independently adjust the air speeds of each tube independent of one another.
The Wagner et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,088) discloses a backpack blower that includes a control handle carried by a flexible arm that permits the control handle to be positioned at any location in a three dimensional position range. However, the backpack blower is not directed for use with multiple discharge tubes.
The Rappin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,437,796) discloses a backpack frame for a power blower and yard treatment sprayer system. Again, the power blower does not feature two independently adjustable discharge tubes.
The Ebner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,449) discloses an air blower for extinguishing fires and method for extinguishing fires. Again, the air blower is not capable of operating two discharge tubes in which each tube can adjust the air flow therefrom independently of the opposing discharge tube.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe gas-powered, backpack blower that features two discharge tubes that can operate independent of one another; wherein each discharge tube features a control stick that can adjust a valve that is located upstream of said discharge tube and in which the valve is adjacent the blower; wherein each discharge tube may be adjusted to independently set the output air speed; wherein one of the control sticks includes a throttle to adjust the engine speed. In this regard, the gas-powered dual-hosed blower departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.